A New Hyrule
by Megami-Sama88
Summary: It's time for these two chosen ones to decide their future.


**A/N: **_This fic came about as I was listening to the sad, piano version of the Fairy Tail theme. I was playing The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and thought the ending was really sad. As any LoZ fan knows, this is the pivotal point in the LoZ timeline because this is where the timeline splits in 3. I focused on the ending where Link and Zelda continue as adults, and this is how I imagine the actual ending happened. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

Finally, peace would return to Hyrule. She could see her Hero of Time, weary and somewhat hurt, but otherwise looking relieved. Moments ago, the seven sages, herself included, had sealed a weak and defeated Ganondorf in the Evil Realm. It was a victory that, to her, was bittersweet. It was a selfish feeling, she was aware of that, but she could not help it. This was the ending of her time with Link, the young man who had risked his life for Hyrule... for her. Words would never be enough to tell him hos greatful she was. There was so much more to be said. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Link. Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign this world... for a time" she said. Part of her was glad that she would not live to see Ganondorf break free and return to bring chaos to her beloved Hyrule again.

"Princess, you don't have to thank me, I—" Link began, but fell silent when she raised her small, gloved hand.

"All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing. I was so young I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. I'm sorry" she said, looking into his blue eyes, begging him silently to forgive her for all she had put him through. All the trials and hardships he hadn endured, no questions asked. Stretching out her hand, she looked away, trying hard to hold back her tears. His understanding silence made it all the more painful.

"Link, give the ocarina to me. As a sage, I can return you to your original time with it. When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time for us to say good-bye" she said. But inside, she wished with all her heart that her Link would refuse. That he would ask her to stay. She felt a sinking feeling when, instead, Link placed the ocarina gently in her outstreched hand. Her eyes welled with tears as she covered his hand with hers.

"Go home Link. Home, where you're suppossed to be... the way you're suppossed to be..." she whispered, and was unable to stop the small, dry sob that escaped her lips. She tried then to withdraw her hands, but Link held them tightly. Confused, she looked searchingly into his eyes.

"I will lay the Master Sword to rest, Princess, and you may have the ocarina back," Link began, "but please do not ask me to go back. By the goddesses above, do not ask me to go back and forget you".

Teard rolled down her porcelain cheeks as Link stepped closer to her and folded her into his arms. She clung to him as she cried and he stroked her hair.

"I'm not sure it can work" she sniffled, stepping away from him. She was still unable to believe her ears. Gently, Link wiped away her tears, caressing her damp cheek. "Are you sure you want to stay? Your childhood... will have been lost in the seven year slumber..." she asked, looking up at him and holding her breath. Link smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure" he said quietly, looking at her in such a way that made her heart flutter.

"Then, there is a way..." she whispered and brought the ocarina to her lips. Closing her eyes, she began to play a familiar melody: the Prelude of Light. But somehow, it seemed mysteriously intertwined with the Song of Time. Her body felt as though a part of herself was slowly fading away. Memories became like dreams, experiences felt as though they had happened to someone else and she was just an observer... many things were forgotten. She knew Link felt it too by his bewildered expression. Then the peculiar sensation was gone and they were left standinf infront of Hyrule Castle, or at least, whatever was left of it after Ganondorf had made it crumble in one last attempt to kill her and Link.

"Princess, it is done. It is finally over" Rauru said as the other sages came to stand by them. Finally able to smile, she looked at them all. Her guardians... her friends.

"Thank you all so much. We did it. It's time to go home" she said.

Navi the fairy, who had been quiet thus far, finally prompted Link to go return the Master Sword. Zelda watched from afar, and knew that they would be saying good-bye too. She saw Link coming out of the Temple of Time, and watched as Navi flew away towards the Kokiri Forest. She waved sadly, for she knew Link would miss his tiny friend. As it was, the sages returned to their homes and kept watch over their temples, free to live their time of peace but forever guarding their sacred seal, ensuring that Ganondorf would not return in this era again. Holding her face in his hands, Link kissed Zelda softly. No more words were needed as, hand in hand, they made their way to their castle's ruins. They were ready to begin a new, peaceful, more prosperous Hyrule.

**A/N: **So there it is guys. Hope everyone liked it. Please review and feel free to check out my other fics and review. I would appreciate it a ton.


End file.
